The Moonlight Guards
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: Join the Moonlight Guards on there misadventures. there is host of other characters from other fandoms.


Jamie: It's been a rough day!

Sophia: Yah…I'm tried… see yah Jamie.

Jamie: Sleep well Sophia.

_Jamie walks toward the brigade of the ship and meets the Crimson Guards, better known as the Sutcliff Twins._

Jamie: Grell, Marluxia…good to see yah joining us.

Grell: Well you needed a reaper…or two. (Winks)

Marluxia: Grell…I'm tired let's go brother.

Grell: Well if you were up playing with your self you would not have this problem.

Marluxia: (blushing) Grell!

Jamie: Grell stop it…Just go!

Grell: Oh Fine

_On the brigade Jamie meets with her father Sebastian, Ceil, Ansem the wise, and Xigbar._

Jamie: Hey guys enjoying yourselves?

Sebastian: Yes Jamie. I am at lest.

Ceil: Thank-you Jamie this is very kind of you.

Jamie: Well your welcome Young sir.

Xigbar: (snickers) As If

Jamie: Xigbar…aside from the usual antics… Are you enjoying your self?

Xigbar: Yah…that noble kid is such a stiff.

Ceil: (angrily) What did you call me?

Xigbar: You heard me Kiddo.

Jamie: (Demonic voice) Enough…both of you.

Ceil: She is really your daughter Sebastian…Sebastian why are you pale?

Sebastian: She's going to lose it if Xigbar doesn't stop.

Ansem: Briag stop!

Xigbar: As if Ansem… I don't have to listen to you.

Ansem: You do if you want to live.

Xigbar: As if she's just impersonating Saix.

Jamie: (Demonic Voice) No I'm not…now you die for that.

_Jamie roars and Aqua, Larxene, Ventus, Vantias, Demyx, Kairi, Dave and Sorien all rush in weapons out to help clam Jamie down._

Aqua: Sebastian was our situation?

Sebastian: My daughter has lost control of her demon…we have to help her.

Aqua: We will Sebastian, don't you fret.

Ceil: She's lost it… I'm scared! Save me pleases!

Sebastian: I've got you (picks Ceil up) Aqua, don't hurt Jamie too Much.

Aqua: We won't, ok team you heard guy, go easy on Jamie.

Sorien: Normally I don't go easy on rampant demons, but an order is an order.

Dave: Cool some action

Kairi: Easy Dave when your time comes she may just be the one who comes after you.

Demyx: Jamie…Jamie you Ok?

Ven/Van: Demyx don't your too close.

Jamie (smacks Demyx away) (Demon) Get away from me mortal.

Larxene: Ok I'll teach you to hurt Demy.

_Once it's over Jamie is down and out for the count when she comes too she sees the ship in carnage._

Jamie: What in the nine layers of Hell?

Dave: (moans) Jamie

Jamie: Dave! Are you ok?

Dave: Do I look like I'm ok?

Jamie: No, what happened after you guys clamed me down?

Dave: We were attacked…by whom I don't know… they took me from behind.

Jamie: Stealthy… not good. Dave stay here with the others while I get Sophia.

Dave: Rodger

_Jamie runs back to Sophia's room and hears her crying._

Jamie: Sophia… everything ok?

Sophia: No bad dream…I heard noises like fighting and grunting…everything ok out there?

Jamie: To be frank…no…the ship is a mess and I need help looking for every one. Will you help me?

Sophia: (comes out of her room) Of course!

_The duo run off toward the mess hall, at that Jamie's comm. went off._

Jamie: Black arrow here.

Grell: Black Arrow this is Chain Saw Checking in, Rose and Waterfall are here too

Jamie: Thank-you Chain Saw, I've got Oghren here…Swagger is ok too.

Ansem: Black Arrow do you copy this is Diz.

Jamie: I copy Diz what's up?

Ansem: I've got Thor here but she needs medical help STAT.

Jamie: Be there, Chain Saw lock on to my twenty and meet me there. Got it?

Grell: Got it.

_Jamie Corridors to Ansem's location and meets the rest including Dave. After tending to Larxene Jamie discovers eight are missing._

Jamie: This is no good…eight good crew members are gone.

Ansem: Sebastian, Ceil, Ventus, Vantias, Demyx, Kairi, Sorien, and Xigbar are missing…Kidnapped when the Keldon Space Pirates came through.

Jamie: Space Pirates…I hate Space Pirates. Well let's look around for clues. Spilt in to your pairs.

Sophia: Come Jamie…let's look in the Mess hall like we wanted.

Jamie: Right.

_They travel back to the mess hall and make a gruesome discovery._

Sophia: Ah dolls their so cute! Why are they burnt?

Jamie: Sophia…put those down!

Sophia: Why?

Jamie: Those are demon Voodoo Dolls.

Sophia: Ahhh! (Drops the dolls that look like the eight missing crew members)

Jamie: Great you just dropped Ceil on his head. And the others are most likely in pain.

Sophia: Eww that is so gorses. Who would make such dolls?

Jamie: I know only one Demon capable of this…High Demon Lord Cestlar.

Sophia: Whose that?

Jamie: The Lord of all Contracts. He's the one who keeps track of all the demons and what mortal soul they've contracted with. If you want out of a contract you go through him. He is not a forgiving Lord. Lords are the highest rank in demon society Masters bow to him. He has some of the most savage and blood thirsty Demons around. A mortal who wants out must play Cestlar in a game of Chess on five boards. If the mortal wins…he's free, the demon however dies. If the mortal loses…well the mortal and said demon dies unless the demon refuses to aid his mortal in his final hours and may claim his soul.

Sophia: Wow sounds dangerous. Can I come?

Jamie: Yes Sophia…you're a young Demoness you must see your own kind.

Sophia: Wait how dose Lord Cestlar fit into this?

Jamie: Simple…he makes these Voodoos for demons who don't like to engage their Mortal prey…someone asked for this and got these sad Voodoos to leave as a clue…who thought I am not sure of yet…

_Jamie and Sophia travel to Kasanova to speak to High Demon Lord Cestlar. Once they arrive they are met by Cestlar's faithful servant. _

Sophia: What is that awful smell, it's very foul.

Jamie: That would be The Gogathan, Hell's chief assassin.

Sophia: It's…

Jamie: A Shit Demon…yah I know.

Sophia: That is just gross.

Jamie: Well it's really an excremental.

Gogathan: Not born…Shit into existence. No man of woman born.

Jamie: That just about sums it up.

Gogathan: Azagora… what business do you have with my Master.

Jamie: Mighty Assassin, we wish to speak to your master.

Gogathan: Stay here.

Sophia: Eww that is gross…

Jamie: you get used to it.

Sophia: That was quick.

Gogathan: My master will see you now.

Jamie: Thank-you Kind assassin.

_Jamie and Sophia enter the throne room. Upon the archaic throne sits a tall and slender demon with a scull for a head. He is not kind, but his voice is somewhere between sorrowful and flowing._

Cestlar: Ah little Azagora all grown up I see. Though I am not I kind master I am a forgiving one. That infraction of yours is forgiven and forgotten.

Sophia: Jamie what is he speaking of?

Cestlar: Ah so you haven't told even your friends…well now may be a good time…then I will answer your questions.

Jamie: Sophia…every Demon no matter his rank has a master or mentor…Cestlar is mine. He taught me all I know. The infraction to which he refers is…is my becoming a Reaper for Death.

Sophia: So let me get this straight…Cestlar is your mentor…and he got mad at you when you became a reaper?

Jamie: Yah

Sophia: Is that all?

Cestlar: For now Yes…it is best for Jamie to tell you. Now your questions.

Jamie: (pulls the voodoos) recognize these?

Cestlar: That is my style, but my hand did not make them… I'm old and not so good any more. These were made by young hands…you seek my son Master Loss or as he prefers…

Jamie: Lord Loss… I know him…your wife is a member of my family and that makes him kin.

Sophia: Oh great another demon just perfect.

Jamie: Sophia now we know who those pirates were working for.

_Jamie and Sophia return to the ship and set out again. Ansem tells them of the dolls working both ways. They hear the voices of the eight being tortured. Once it's over Sophia takes the one of Sebastian in hand and asks_

Sophia: Sebastian… can you see anything from where you're at?

Sebastian: No I have something over my eyes.

Jamie: Dad…aside form us…can you hear anything?

Sebastian: Yes, a low hum motor… hold on… there is a clink every five seconds.

Jamie: You're on a TI-3476 Star fighter. It has a twin ion engine with light speed capacities.

Sebastian: Wow Jamie you're good.

Jamie: Thanks, dad hang in their we're coming…

Jamie and the crew of Firefly land on the planet Scotland and discover the location of their friends. Now they're storming the castle.

Jamie: Guys be careful ok?

Dave: I'll be fine.

Jamie: Rose, Chain saw do you guys copy?

Grell: I copy Black Arrow.

Marluxia: I copy Arrow.

Jamie: What's your twenty?

Grell: North side, no guards.

Marluxia: South side, two guards what do I do?

Jamie: Take'em out.

Marluxia: On it.

Ansem: Black Arrow do you copy? Diz and Thor creaking in on the east side…clear as day.

Jamie: I read you Diz, Swagger…Waterfall are you on the west side?

Dave: Yah.

Aqua: Yep.

Jamie: Good Oghren and I will take our side…see you on the detention level, no side trips got it?

All: Got it.

_Once in side Jamie and Sophia meet three new crew members._

Jamie: Who are you two?

Vasili: I'm Vasili

McDougal: I'm McDougal

Kira: And I'm Kira… you are?

Jamie: I'm Jamie and this is Sophia

Sophia: Hi!

McDougal: We can help you.

Jamie: Ok, lead us to the Detention level.

McDougal: Yes, ml'lady

_McDougal and his friends lead Jamie and Sophia to the detention level. The first cell they open revivals a nasty sight_

McDougal: Ow this makes Porn look good.

Sophia: Huh?

Jamie: Never mind what he said Sophia…this is sickening…Ceil and Demyx nude, bruised and lacerated. Dose one you three have a cloak or blanket we can use, two really?

Kira: Here use my cape I don't mind blood on it.

Vasili: Here comrades use my fuzzy coat…I don't mind blood at all.

Jamie: Thank-you comrades.

_Once Ceil and Demyx are warped up Jamie picks up Ceil. She very motherly holds the scared thirteen year old in her arms as she so often remembered mother doing._

Jamie: Diz, see to getting the others back on the ship, I'll meet you guys there, got it?

Ansem: Got it.

Jamie: Hold on Ceil I'll take care of you…

_Jamie, Grell, and Sebastian are in the med ward watching over Ceil. Ceil awakens an reveals a major problem._

Ceil: (looks at Jamie then Grell) Mother, Father?

Jamie: (beat Red) Ah yah…

Grell: Huh?

Sebastian: (trying not to laugh)

Jamie: (in low voice to Sebastian) Dad!

Ceil: (cocks his head weirdly) Huh what's the matter? Where are we mother?

Jamie: (assuming the role) Ceil… we are on a space ship… some evil men kidnapped you from us and we enlisted the help of some friends to find you.

Ceil: (thirteen year old like innocence) Oh mother you're so brave, did they hurt you?

Jamie: Oh no Ceil… they did hurt you however… but your ok now, that's all that matters.

Ceil: Yes, Father… you ok?

Grell: yes I am

Ceil: (sees Sebastian) What did they do to my puppy?

Jamie: Ceil, calm down… your "puppy" is ok they just turned him into a man… Evil I know but refreshing.

Ceil: (walks over to Sebastian) (hugs him)

Sebastian: (hugs Ceil…very awkwardly)

Jamie: Ceil now come along let's get you introduced to the rest of the crew.

Ceil: (holding Jamie and Grell's hands) ok!

Sebastian: (aside) how long can this ruse go on? How long before Ceil really remembers?...

_Ceil has been reintroduced to the crew under the guise of being Jamie and Grell's Son. More troubling is the stuff he is doing… typical Teenager stuff._

Ceil: Wahoo

Jamie: (catching the rambousious Teen) Ceil… what have I said about running through the ship?

Ceil: (repentant) Not to…

Jamie: You know Ceil I was your age once… these are the best years of your life, but be reasonable when you decide to show off…ok?

Ceil: Ok

Jamie: Run along now

Ceil: yes mother, sorry mother

_Ceil runs off, leaving Jamie to get back to work. Within the hour McDougal enters with Ceil in tow._

McDougal: Jamie! Your Boy called me a Scottish Bastard!

Jamie: Ceil! Such language from a young man…I'd ought to punish you!

Ceil: But mother!

Jamie: No buts young man, you insulted one of the men that saved your life… you owe him big time mister.

Ceil: Mother…

Jamie: Ceil enough… go to your room…you need to think about what you've done.

_Ceil runs off crying Jamie turns to McDougal and asks_

Jamie: What have I done?

McDougal: You may have been a bit tough on the lad… I mean I was offended but all the carp I've heard the poor ladies been through, he needs a little kicking room.

Jamie: Yah…but…

Sebastian: Jamie… you really proved you are like your mother. The iron discipline you gave was fantastic! It was…ah…Jamie what in the Nine Hells?

Jamie: Father Stay out of this… you will give me parental advice when I ask of it from you…Got it memorized?

Sebastian: Yes Jamie

Ansem: Black arrow… this is Diz, come in.

Jamie: I read yah Diz… what is it?

Ansem: It's Lone Wolf…he's hurt… someone tried to kill him.

Jamie: On my way Diz.

_Once Jamie arrives she finds that her little boy was hurt by a stray demon that stowed away while on Scotland._

Jamie: Ceil…little one are you ok?

Ceil: (scared Crying) I-I-I- Don't- Don't- Know.

Jamie: (Cradles Ceil) Shhh its ok…Hush my little one, you must be exhausted. Sleep, my little Kovu. Let your dreams take wing. One day when you're big and strong. You will be a king

Ceil: Good night...

Jamie: Good night, my little prince. Tomorrow, your training intensifies.

_Jamie lays Ceil in his bed, then stalks off with others_

Jamie: I've been exiled, persecuted. Left alone with no defense. When I think of what that brute did I get a little tense. But I dream a dream so pretty. That I don't feel so depressed 'Cause it soothes my inner kitty. And it helps me get some rest. The sound of Simba's dying gasp. His daughter squealing in my grasp. His lionesses' mournful cry. That's my lullaby. Now the past I've tried forgetting. And my foes I could forgive. Trouble is, I knows it's petty. But I hate to let them live.

Marluxia: So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree.

Jamie: Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me. The melody of angry growls.

A counterpoint of painful howls. A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby,

_Jamie Stalks back to Ceil's room and stalks around his bed._

Scar is gone... but Zira's still around. To love this little lad. Till he learns to be a killer. With a lust for being bad!

_Jamie Stalks back to the rest._

Marluxia: Sleep, ya little termite! Uh- I mean, precious little thing!

Aqua: One day when you're big and strong.

Jamie: You will be a king! The pounding of the drums of war. The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar. 

Marulxia: The joy of vengeance.

Aqua: Testify!

Jamie: I can hear the cheering.

Marluxia and Aqua: Kovu! What a guy!

Jamie: Payback time is nearing. And then our flag will fly. Against a blood-red sky. That's my lullaby!

_Once the crew is down with the War Lullaby, they return to their former positions. Jamie sits there her red eyes full of fire._

Sebastian: Jamie… that look in your eyes suggest an evil plan is cooking I that brain of yours.

Jamie: Indeed father…Ansem set a course for the Keyblade graveyard and let's nab this son of a bitch that took our worlds.

Ansem: Yes Captain.

Sebastian: I just hope we are ready for a fight with Master Xehanort.

Jamie: We will be we're making a few stops along the way, Ansem what is our first stop?

Ansem: Radiant Garden.

Jamie: Ah a home coming for you Ansem.

Ansem: Yes, I'd like to stop at the castle and try to recover what ever research papers I can.

Jamie: While we are recruiting you can do that, by the way…if they are there, nab your guards, and two apprentices.

Ansem: Yes Captain, but why them?

Jamie: We could use arms, Lexaeus is an ideal ally. Xaldin is another. We are lacking a proper medic… and it seems to me the only one I do know is Even. And magic in all its form and splendor is always welcome.

Ansem: Understood.

Xigbar: You plan on recruiting the Organization!

Jamie: Within reason of course.

Ansem: I don't think that's wise Jamie.

Grell: Why not? Arms are needed and if they can supply it then great I'm in.

Ansem: I saw logic in the others that she mentioned and the ones here. But the others! Why? Why I ask!

Dave: We need every warrior available to use, I don't care if they are Human or Troll… Keyblade Knight or Templar… a warrior is needed.

Jamie: Saix, is historian. Axel is a newly turned Keyblade Knight. Luxord is a master of time. And Sora is a Keyblade Knight.

Sora: Speaking of the devil?

Jamie: Sora! How?

Sora: (shows his Keyblade) This.

Aqua: Hold on what about Xemnas?

Jamie: His where abouts are unknown. 

_Our heroes land in Radiant Garden. Most go with Ansem to the castle. Jamie, Ceil, and Sophia look to recruit. They find Isa and Lea, both low on funds and in dire need of work._

Jamie: Good day, boys… lovely day isn't?

Isa: (coughing) if you (cough) say so.

Jamie: Oh you poor lad… you must be sick.

Isa: Yes, (coughing Fit)

Lea: She's cute… I'm Lea… you are ml'lady?

Sophia: Sophia Sterling.

Lea: Ah Sophia, a lovely name for a lovely girl.

Ceil: Eww that's gross.

Jamie: Ceil, behave young man.

Ceil: But Mother….

Jamie: You're a growing boy and yes romance may sicken you now but careful… that may be you one day.

Ceil: Mother!

Jamie: Come long you two you need proper care; care the crew of the Firefly can give you.

Isa and Lea: Thank-you

Jamie: You're welcome

Ceil: Cool new friends!

Jamie: Yes Ceil, indeed they are new friends.

Sophia: Let's hope we can deal with this.

Jamie: Oh Sophia Hush, don't scare the boy.

Sophia: Sorry Jamie.

Jamie: It's Ok… 

_Its night time and Jamie and Grell share a bed tonight. Grell has become attached to Jamie and to Ceil. Soon they hear Ceil cry, get up and open their door and slip in. _

Jamie: Ceil what's the matter son?

Ceil: (sniffling) I had a nightmare!

Grell: Come here son, join us for the night.

Ceil: (carefully walks over to his parent's bed he then climbs in and gets comfortable between Jamie and Grell) Mother, Father… I Love you.

Jamie: (brushes aside some of Ceil's Hair) I love you too Ceil (kisses him good night)

Grell: I love you too Son.

_The trio wakes much later once the sun has risen. Ceil smiles glad to see his mom and dad._

Jamie: Come along Ceil, let's get you freshened up.

Ceil: Yes Mother.

_While mother and son walk off to clean up Grell gets up and thinks about how much he's changed, his twin thinks he's gone soft. Grell showers, which then an accident befalls the distracted Reaper, he is rendered comatose. _

Jamie: Ceil let's check in on your father… oh my god, Ceil go get help!

Ceil: Father! Mother….I… Help right on it.

_Ceil runs off, then returns with Vexen. Vexen sees Jamie by the unresponsive Reaper._

Vexen: Jamie do you know what happened?

Jamie: No I left with ceil and we came back and found him like this…

Ceil: (crying) Father…no why Father…

Jamie: (cradles Ceil) Shhh Sweetie… we don't know for sure he's dead.

William: He's not dear Niece, he's comatose. Someone tried to kill him and didn't know his target to well, yes the type of blow would have killed someone like Ceil, but Grell will live.

Jamie: That is some good news… why are here?

William: one of my men has been hit and two more are in danger, I'm not leaving you and Mar unguarded.

Jamie: Right, Vexen… can…

Vexen: I'll see to Grell as best I can. You need to worry for Ceil.

Jamie: (holds the scared boy close) Right… 

_Ceil is scared out of skin as he sees his mother talking with a friend, a tall man with what appears to be really messy hair._

Jamie: Ceil come here please.

Ceil: Yes mother

Jamie: Ceil this is my friend Xaldin. He's a knight and a guard. He is will to protect you until we catch your father's assailant.

Ceil: Ok, what about you mother?

Jamie: My uncle is doing that…

Ceil: oh…

Jamie: It's hard isn't?

Ceil: Yes, why him… what he do to anybody?

Jamie: There are very sick people out in the real world Ceil. Things like this happen, and innocent people like you are often affected.

Ceil: I miss father… I want him back!

Jamie: I do too, I do too.

_Ceil is with Xaldin while Jamie works on trying to find the one responsible for hurting Grell._

Jamie: Oh Ceil what is the matter?

Ceil: I miss seeing father up and about with us…

Jamie: I know you do.

Ceil: Have you a song?

Jamie: Yes…

_Jamie walks behind Ceil as he pulls his turned up nose look and gently pushes him, he looks up at her curiously and she smiles at him and he smiles back,_

Jamie: As you go through life you'll see, there is so much that we, don't understand. And the only thing we know, Is things don't always go the way we planned. But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away. When it seems all your dreams come undone we will stand by your side Filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are. We are one.  
Ceil: If there's so much I must be Can I still just be me The way I am? Can I trust in my own heart or am I just one part of some big plan?  
Jamie: Even those who are gone are with us as we go on. Your journey has only begun. Tears of pain, tears of joy one thing nothing can destroy Is our pride, deep inside we are one.

_Jamie and Ceil run through the ship to the brigade singing the whole way, Jamie Continues._

Jamie: We are one; you and I We are like the earth and sky one family under the sun. All the wisdom to lead All the courage that you need you will find when you see we are one.

_Jamie looks toward her seat from below. She looks back at Ceil then says_

Jamie: So long as you live here, it's who you are that counts. You'll understand some Day.

_Jamie Leaps up to the captain's chair leaving Ceil to think. Jamie and Sophia are on the ship while they refuel in a strange world. Sophia is scared but Jamie clams her down a song._

Jamie: Shipwreck in the sea of faces, There's a dreamy world up there, Dear friends in higher places, Carry me away from here, Travel light let the sun eclipse you, 'Cause your flight is about to leave, And there's more to this brave adventure, Than you'd ever believe,  
Ceil, Jamie, and Sophia: Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue, Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery, 'cause after all those wings will take you, up so high, So bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you brace the wind and, Take to the sky, You take to the sky.

Ceil: On the hills of lore and wonder, there's a stormy world up there, you can't whisper above the thunder, but you can fly anywhere, Purple burst of paper birds this, Picture paints a thousand words, so take a breath of myth and mystery, and don't look back!  
Ceil, Jamie, and Sophia: Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue, Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery, 'cause after all those wings will take you, up so high, So bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you race the wind and, Take to the sky, (Take to the sky)  
Sophia: There's a realm above the trees, Where the lost are finally found, So touch your feathers to the breeze, And leave the ground,  
Ceil, Jamie, and Sophia: Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue, Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery, 'cause after all those wings will take you, up so high, So bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you race the wind and, Take to the sky, You take to the sky (You take to the sky) You take to the sky.

_Ceil has been kidnapped and the kidnapper has asked ransom. _

Jamie: I can't believe this…Xaldin how is it that Ceil got kidnapped while you were watching him?

Xaldin: I turned my back once… and the kid vanished.

Jamie: I am at a loss here…that kid has a server case of amnesia, and asthma. I swear I'm going to hold you responsible if that kid dies got?

Xaldin: Got it.

_Jamie walks off and finds her father muttering to himself._

Jamie: Father what is it?

Sebastian: This (hands Jamie the demand)

Jamie: Where are we going to get fifty grand?

Sebastian: Good Question…I don't know.

Jamie: Damm theses hands of glory Bastards.

_Sophia walks in on Jamie swearing._

Sophia: Am I interrupting something?

Jamie: No, what is it?

Sophia: Grell is awake…he wants to see you and Ceil.

Jamie: I'll go to him at once.

_Jamie corridors to Grell's bedside. He opens his swollen eyes to look at Jamie. Not seeing Ceil has him alarmed. _

Grell: (weakly) Where is Ceil?

Jamie: He's been taken, by the same bastards that tried to kill you.

Grell: (softly) Make them suffer for what they did to me and for taking our son…(drifts off to sleep)

Jamie: (holds Grell's right hand) Rest easy my love, you will be avenged.

_Jamie gets up and walks off alone to find Ceil, she takes Marulxia with her for he is itching to beat up the men who hurt his brother._

_Jamie feels down. Mar seeks to chree up his possiable sister-in-law. He dose it with a song._

Marluxia: I was born in a country where people admire Their great sporting heroes and how they aspire To stand upon mountains and always be winners And never give less than their all I once met an old man who told me great stories Of legends of old who played hard for the glory Of lifting the cup in that moment of triumph His memory's kept me enthralled.  
Jamie and Marluxia: On the fields, the fields of glory On the fields where boys become men On the fields, the fields of glory May the best team win, win in the end.  
Jamie: Supporting their team with a true sense of place Are the handfuls of people with pride on their faces They come from the town lands, the parish, the village Their banners they proudly unfurl An anthem of hope is the song they are singing There's a whistle, it sounds and the game, it begins And the roar of the crowd echoes up to the heavens It sends out a clarion call  
Jamie and Marluxia: On the fields, the fields of glory On the fields where boys become men On the fields, the fields of glory May the best team win, win in the end.  
Marluxia: I'm dreaming of Ireland in fine summer weather A crowd of young lads playing football together All hoping that someday the call they will answer To play for the place they were born  
Jamie and Marluxia: On the fields, the fields of glory On the fields where boys become men On the fields, the fields of glory May the best team win, win in the end.  
Jamie: I'm dreaming of Ireland in fine summer weather A crowd of young lads playing football together The roar of the crowd echoes up to the heavens It sends out a clarion call.

Jamie: thank-you Mar that really helped

Mar: Your welcome, now let's get those Sons of Bitches that dishonored us.

Jamie: I like your scene of style.

_With no luck Jamie and Mar return. But there is Fire in Jamie's Eyes. She sings._

Jamie: The Beast will make off with your children.  
All: (gasp)  
Jamie: He'll come after them in the night. Forget the old man, I say we kill the Beast!  
Mar: We're not safe until he's dead  
Ventus: He'll come stalking us at night  
Aqua: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite  
Sophia: He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free  
Jamie: So it's time to take some action, boys It's time to follow me Through the mist, through the woods Through the darkness and the shadows It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride Say a prayer, then we're there At the drawbridge of a castle And there's something truly terrible inside It's a beast! He's got fangs Razor sharp ones! Massive paws, killer claws for the feast hear him roar! See him foam! But we're not coming home 'til he's dead- Good and dead! Kill the Beast! We'll rid the village of this Beast. ho's with me?  
All: I am! I am! I am!  
All: Light your torch! Mount your horse!  
Gaston: Screw your courage to the sticking place!

All: We're counting on Gaston to lead the way!  
Aqua Larxene and Sophia: Through a mist, through a wood Where within a haunted castle something's lurking that you don't see every day!  
All: It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain we won't rest 'til he's good and deceased Sally forth! Tally ho! Grab your sword! Grab your bow! Praise the Lord and here we go! We don't like what we don't understand in fact it scares us and this monster is mysterious at least Bring your guns! Bring your knives! Save your children and your wives we'll save our village and our lives we'll kill the Beast!

Jamie: Cut down a tree, and make it a big one! Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Beast is MINE!  
Sebastian, Vantias, Ansem and Vexen: Hearts ablaze Banners high we go marching into battle Unafraid although the danger just increased

All: Raise the flag! Sing the song! Here we come, we're fifty strong and fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong let's kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast Kill the Beast!

_Meanwhile Ceil is fighting a losing battle. He is song this nasty song by his captor, Zaltrian…a loyal Disciple of Master Xehanort._

Zaltrian: Try as you may boy but you're not going anywhere those hold pretty tight.

Ceil: Let me go you Bastard!

Zaltrian: Such language on a young man… never the less it will be over soon.

_Zaltrian starts up the song, his voice has power in it._

Zaltrian: It just takes a minute And you'll feel no pain Gotta make something of your life

boy Give me one more vein You've come to see the doctor Cause I'll show you the cure I'm gonna take away the questions Yeah I'm gonna make you sure A hit man for the order When you couldn't go to school Had a skin job for a hair-do Yeah you looked pretty cool Had a habit doing mainline Watch the dragon burn No regrets, you've got no goals

Nothing more to learn Now I know you won't refuse Because we've got so much to do And you've got nothing more to lose So take this number and welcome to Operation : Mindcrime We're an underground revolution Working overtime Operation : Mindcrime There's a job for you in The system boy, with nothing to sign

_Zaltrian injects Ceil with a type of demon blood._

Zaltrian: Hey Nikki you know everything That there is to do Here's a gun take it home Wait by the phone We'll send someone over To bring you what you need You're a one man death machine Make this city bleed Now I know you won't refuse Because we've got so much to do And you've got nothing more to lose So take this number and welcome to Operation : Mindcrime We're an underground revolution Working overtime Operation : Mindcrime There's a job for you in The system boy, with nothing to sign Operation : Mindcrime We're an underground revolution Working overtime Operation : Mindcrime If you come to see the doctor Yeah he'll give you the cure Operation : Mindcrime Make something of your life boy Let me into your mind Operation : Mindcrime There's a job for you in the system boy With nothing to sign.

_Ceil's eyes change from his blue to a yucky Yellow. Ceil growls as he undergoes the transfiguration. Zaltrian places a small chip hidden in Ceil's Ear. _

Zaltrian: Now you will serve Master Xehanort.

Ceil: Yes Master.

Zaltrian: Good Job.

_Sebastian feels the change for the contract is voided and removed. It is not a painless feeling._

Sebastian: (screaming) Someone make it stop!

Jamie: Father what's wrong?

Sebastian: The-the-the- contract. It's been voided (screams out in pain again) they've forced the transfiguration on Ceil…he's one of us now.

Jamie: How dare they!

Sebastian: It's worse…they have him under their control (screams out in pain)

Jamie: Vexen in here on the double.

Vexen: Yah?

Jamie: See to my father, he's hurt. How's Grell by the way?

Vexen: Better but still not able to get out of bed.

Jamie: I'll see to him.

_Jamie heads to the med ward where Grell lies. Marulxia is with him speaking softly to his hurt brother._

Grell: Mar I don't care what William says, I need you to protect Jamie.

Marulxia: All right brother I will…oh speak of the devil

Grell: (weakly turns his head to Jamie) Jamie, I love you…a lot.

Jamie: I know…which is why I'm ok with Mar playing body guard.

Grell: Good, I didn't want anything bad to happen to you.

Jamie: Nothing will.

Marulxia: What of Ceil?

Jamie: His captors have turned him into a demon.

Marulxia: How cruel!

Grell: My poor boy…Mar, Jamie Kill them for that.

Mar and Jamie: We will.

_William is out and about when he gets ambushed by Zaltrian and the controlled Ceil. _

William: Ah Zaltrian, can't stop going after little boys now can you?

Zaltrian: Why don't you just mind your business William?

William: Zaltrian just let the boy go and you can go free.

Zaltrian: Lies… boy…kill him.

_Ceil dose as ordered. He attacks William with the same demon speed that Sebastian has. William tries a dirty pool…he throws mud in Ceil's face which makes him blind but not unaware. William hates do anything to harm the boy but he knows he must. He swings his death Scythe and hits Ceil hard in the head, destroying the mind control device._

Zaltrian: Nooo. You'll pay for that William! I swear it!

William: Not if I kill you first Zaltrian.

_William quickly tends to Ceil's wound. The bluntness of his scythe destroyed some sort of ear worm. With the wound temporally bandaged William calls to the firefly._

William: Black Arrow do you Copy. This silent Tiger calling in.

Jamie: I copy you silent tiger what your twenty.

William: I'm on a planet call Xadird and I have lone wolf with me. No longer controlled.

Jamie: Silent Tiger Great job. We'll be there to get you uncle hang in there.

_William returns to the firefly with Ceil in his arms. He enters the med ward and lays Ceil on a bed. Vexen comes by to tend to the head wound._

Vexen: William you're a hero.

William: How can you say that I nearly killed the boy!

Jamie: Just like reapers demons are immortal.

William: I think the blow was hard enough to make him remember.

Jamie: I figured… it was time any way to tell him the truth.

Sophia: Yeh Ceil's home!

Jamie: Yes he is Sophia

_Suddenly Ceil twitches then jolts up, his eyes open. He looks hard on Jamie and says _

Ceil: What the Hell! Why the hell did you lie to me!

Jamie: Ceil I…

Ceil: You know what, go to hell.

_Ceil tries to stand but he gets dizzy really fast. He falls into Vexen's arms. _

Vexen: Ceil please lie down will you? You took a hard hit to the head.

Ceil: (while shooting William a dirty look) Yah no thanks to him.

Sophia: Ceil think about what you're saying!

Ceil: You...

_Ceil hits the floor. His words have sharply stung Jamie who runs off crying. William follows his tormented niece. Sophia remains with Vexen to help get Ceil back into bed. _

Sophia: Ceil was so rude.

Vexen: I know but you must understand why he was.

Sophia: Still gives him no right.

Vexen: Right

_Jamie went and hid in the gym of the ship. William looked around and said_

William: Jamie come on don't do this to me… I already miss your mother!

Jamie: Uncle you don't understand how hurt I am.

William: (approaching Jamie's hiding spot) Jamie niece please talk I'll listen.

Jamie: Uncle…it stung to hear Ceil so mad.

William: (holds her close) I know it's hard to hear angry words…

_Grell limps in helped by Marluxia. Grell spots William holding Jamie, he knows something is up._

Grell: Jamie darling what's the matter?

Jamie: Ceil remembers now.

Grell: Did he say something wrong?

William: He yelled at her.

Grell: What?

Jamie: Yes he did.

Grell: (takes Jamie into his arms) Jamie darling don't worry I still love you. (Kisses Jamie)

Jamie: (kisses Grell back) I love you too.

_Ceil is now able to walk about. He walks past Sebastian in the critical care unit. He becomes worried._

Ceil: Vexen what's wrong with Sebastian?

Vexen: He suffered form a very nasty pain that could have killed him.

Ceil: Will he be ok?

Vexen: I don't know. You do know he's a father?

Ceil: Yah Jamie's dad…Jamie! Oh what have I done!

_Ceil runs to find Jamie to say he's sorry. He finds her with Grell in the lounge. Ceil hears Jamie crying. Grell is just sitting there comforting her._

Ceil: Jamie, can I talk to you?

Jamie: (Silent)

Grell: She doesn't want to talk to you.

Ceil: Jamie I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you… it was wrong.

Grell: Ceil…

Jamie: Grell…its ok I forgive him. (To Ceil) I shouldn't have lied to you. So I'm sorry too.

Ceil: I forgive you too… I nearly lost the happiness I had with you two.

Jamie: Come here then.

_Ceil happily runs over to Jamie and Grell. He hugs them both. They hug him back and try not to let go too soon. Vexen comes in and says _

Vexen: Jamie I need you…your dad's condition is getting worse.

Jamie: What?

Ceil: What?

Grell: Stop asking and start moving.

Jamie: Right

_They arrive to see Sebastian very pale and warm to the touch. He's not aware of his family at his side._

Vexen: This is what happened.

Grell: Vex, do you think this may be linked to the day?

Vexen: What do you mean?

Jamie: Vex, Demons experience emotions on an extreme level. Sadness and loneliness can render them very ill.

Grell: Jamie didn't you say this was the day your mother died?

Jamie: Yes it is.

Ceil: Odd it's the day I lost my parents.

Jamie: Really?

Ceil: Yes.

Vexen: (checks over Sebastian) Yah your theory checks out. That looks to be the cause.

Grell: I think it's safe to say we all miss Cara.

_Jamie and Grell are constantly by Sebastian's side caring for the sick Demon. _

Jamie: It hurts to see him this way. Not aware that we're here protecting him and caring for him.

Grell: I think he knows (winks at Jamie, then typical hand motion)

Jamie: Grell, this is why I love you. You know how to make me smile.

Grell: Well I don't want to upset you! (smiles)

_William is in his room alone. That is until the girl of his dreams knocks. Larxene is there and says_

Larxene: I heard there was a lonely reaper. Lucky you, you're my type.

William: Yes I'm a very lucky Reaper.

Larxene: I look forward to getting to know you Mr. Spears

William: Please it's William.

_Larxene takes William on a "Date". Funny thing enough who shows up with a big Surprise. Sophia is there to greet the new arrivals to the ship._

Sophia: Hi there Undertaker!

Undertaker: Hi Sophia! I'd like you to meet Cara Kasandra Tundra.

Cara: Nice to meet you Sophia.

Sophia: Did you say Cara?

Undertaker: Yes…Why?

Sophia: Don't you know whose mother she is?

Undertaker: Yes she's Jamie's mother.

Cara: Apparently you both know my daughter.

Sophia: She's my close friend!

Undertaker: As you may know Jamie is a Reaper, of great Skill. As well as a demon.

Cara: Yes

_William comes by, he's a mess. The date was a ruse… the poor Reaper was humiliated. He walks past his sister. He stops turns and says_

William: Cara? Dear sister?

Cara: Yes it's me darling Brother. (Approaches her brother and continues) William T. Spears you are a mess. A date go wrong again?

William: Yes sis, it did.

Cara: You always have bad luck.

Sophia: William don't give up there will be some one out there that will love you for you.

_Jamie and Grell walk into the lounge and see William, Undertaker and Cara, Ceil bounds in hugging Jamie._

Ceil: Mother? Are you ok?

Jamie: (Looks at the kid) Yes Ceil I'm ok…Mother?

Cara: Jamie, my you've grown. You look like your father…a lot. You even have his eyes. (Looks at ceil) and you young man…did my daughter take you in?

Ceil: Yes.

Cara: You'd best behave then…with a demon for a parent.

Jamie: Oh mother! Must you?

William: Yes Jamie she must…I've missed you so what happened?

Cara: It's quite simple really…I lost my immortality and died. The gods though had other plans. They want Zaltrian dead…the demi god has caused trouble far too long.

Undertaker: but he's just as powerful as any Reaper. How can beat him?

Cara: that's were knowing three demons come in.

Undertaker: Sebastian and Jamie but who's the third?

Ceil: I am (flexes his arms to reveal the blades) see I'm demon now.

Cara: See just as I had hoped.

All but Cara: What?

Jamie: Mother don't let this be a sick joke.

Cara: it's no Joke…didn't you ever stop to think about the oddity of Ceil losing his parents…him calling on Sebastian…him meeting you…his transfiguration?

William: Cara you didn't…you know that is against reaper code!

Cara: William don't talk to me about code…you broke it your self.

Undertaker: ouch. To what do you mean?

Cara: Jamie.

Jamie: What me? Oh wait I'm half demon. What difference dose that make?

Cara: Trust me Cestlar was not the only who was upset… I'm shocked you survived…conflict of interest.

Grell: So? Have you seen her take on the soul colleting missions…mostly ones most reapers don't come back from.

Cara: Mr. Sutcliff, I am most shocked with you… your holding hands with my daughter!

Grell: So?

Cara: It's against what your family believes in.

Grell: as was you…but William has said he dose not regret letting his only sister marry a demon.

Ceil: (losing control) Stop it!

_They all stop to see Ceil under go his first change. His demon form is quite an ugly sight._

_Ceil undergoes his first change and is on the chase for Cara. _

Jamie: Calling all crew, any humans need to avert their eyes there is a demon on the loose.

William: We've got to stop him, he's going after Cara.

Grell: Right, Sophia!

Sophia: What?

Grell: My death Scythe Please.

Sophia: Here you are.

Grell: Cool upgrade… thank-you

William: Sophia… here take yours you'll need it.

Sophia: Thanks

Jamie: Let's go… you coming Undertaker?

Undertaker: Sure why not

_They follow the sound of Ceil's demonic growls._

Ceil: (demonic , yet clam) Get back here!

Cara: Come get me then fool.

Ceil: (angrily) Stay put!

Cara: No.

_Cara runs past Sebastian who turns a little too late. Ceil runs into him knocking the six foot Demon on to his butt._

Sebastian: (taking in the sent) Ceil, calm down …Breathe young Demon.

Ceil: (dose as ordered)

_Once ceil is calmed he returns to what his human now looks like. Red eyes and black hair with a red streak._

Sebastian: Cara! How could you! Antagonizing a newly turned Demon!

Cara: I wanted to see his power.

Sebastian: no excuse… (To Ceil) are you all right?

Ceil: Yes… Mother, Father!

Jamie: Ceil!

Sebastian: I got him calmed for you.

Jamie: Thank-you father. (Shoots her mother a dirty look) Mother how could you?

Cara: I needed the young demon to display his power, which he did.

Grell: That's not right Cara. Though he is adopted he's my son. I'll decide what is best for him.

Jamie: He's right mother, you have no right to decide what's best for Ceil.

Cara: Jamie Ellea Tundra… you really are your father's daughter.

Sebastian: Refreshing, Jamie darling you ok?

Jamie: Yes father I am…and you?

Sebastian: Better now thanks to you and Grell.

Grell: Told you

Jamie: Yes Grell you did tell me.

Ceil: Mother I'm sorry I lost control. I…

Jamie: hush Ceil darling…its ok…remember I did too.

Grell: Right! (hugs both Jamie and Ceil) I love you guys!

Jamie: I know

Ceil: I have a family again!

Rogue: Not for long boy!

All Reapers: Rouge!

Cara: Rouge what are you doing here?

Rouge: Why do you think Cara…I here for the young reaper!

_Rouge walks over to Ceil and touches him and causes him to bleed causing the memory recall._

Rouge: So you did not know of the Reaper here before you.

William: ROUGE ALSETER PHANTOMHIVE!

Ceil: (eyes wide) he's related to me?

Rouge: Yes… and I am an ancestor of old. Did your parents not tell you of Alseter Phantomhive?

Ceil: No

Rouge: Shame…you don't know about your line.

William: Rouge you made a mockery of the reapers.

Rouge: What me… no William you're the mockery.

Jamie: You leave my uncle alone!

Rouge: Oh… what is this… born of sheinio gabi and Demon… how interesting.

Grell: Touch her and your dead.

Rouge: Who the hell are you?

_Before Grell can answer Rouge vanshies. Ceil though says_

Ceil: I need training…

Jamie: Yah we all do…

William: Zaltrian and Rouge… not good.

Ceil: William…am I …

William: (looks dismayed) Yes you're a Reaper… how could have I of missed it before.

Jamie: William…

_Jamie starts to train Ceil as a demon. She starts by teaching him control of his anger._

Jamie: Ceil you need to let go of your anger… that is a sure trigger with all demons.

Ceil: I'm trying but it's so hard. (kicks the wall, hurts himself) shit!

Jamie: Ceil… language. Just because you're a demon doesn't mean you're going to get away with swearing…next time I'll wash your mouth out with soap got it?

Ceil: Got it Mother… sorry mother.

_After a month Ceil has progressed a lot as a young demon warrior. Now he can fight and defend himself in his human guise as much as he can as a demon. Now William takes the time to personally train him as a reaper for death. He is soon both official Demon Warrior and Reaper for Death._

Jamie: Oh Ceil I'm so proud of you!

Ceil: Normal kissed goodbye to me a while ago.

Grell: I have a son to be proud of! I'm so happy!

Jamie: Grell easy.

Grell: What?

Jamie: (slides him a box)

Grell: (Opens it… and finds an engagement ring) huh?

Jamie: (on one knee) Grell Sutcliff… will you marry me.

Grell: Ah yah! Oh thank-you Jamie!

Ceil: Congratulations mom, dad.

Grell: Thank-you son

Jamie: Yes thank-you Ceil.

_Ceil and Sophia try to enjoy a day together but Xigbar kept bugging them._

Ceil: (calmly) Xigbar leave us alone please.

Xigbar: Your easy too mess with kid.

Sophia: Xigbar leave Ceil alone.

Xigbar: I don't have to. (laughs)

Sophia: Oh Crap! Look what you did!

Xigbar: Oh shit… the kid's going to lose it!

Ceil: Sophia get mother! (Starts to change) Hurry!

_Sophia runs off to fetch Jamie._

Sophia: Jamie… Ceil is in trouble!

Jamie: How?

Sophia: Xigbar teased him.

Grell: He still can't control his anger.

Jamie: Like you can control your tongue.

Grell: Jamie! Why!

Jamie: Let's go. (Becomes a wolf)

Grell: cool may I?

Jamie: (nods yes)

Grell: (mounts Jamie) sorry if this hurts

Jamie: (barks as if to say don't worry)

_Jamie, Grell, and Sophia take off toward Ceil and Xigbar. Xigbar is on the ground down and bleeding, Ceil has clamed down on his own. He's shirtless and bloody._

Grell: Ceil are you ok?

Ceil: (breathing hard) No…can't catch my breath.

Grell: Snow wolf do you copy this is Chain Saw.

Vexen: I copy Chain Saw, go.

Grell: Lone Wolf is having breathing difficulties… we need help STAT.

Vexen: 10-4

_Vexen appears with asthma relief medicine._

Vexen: Ceil open your mouth. Trust me ok.

Ceil: (nods then dose as told)

Vexen: (administers the meds)

Ceil: Thank-you Vexen…

Vexen: Hush Ceil…save you're breathe.

Grell: Thank-you Vexen.

Jamie: (whines)

Vexen: Jamie are you stuck?

Jamie: (yips)

Vexen: Go to your father.

_Jamie runs off to find Sebastian_

Vexen: Ceil you're not in the best of health. You have a breathing disorder called Asthma. That inability to breathe is a symptom. Here keep this on you at all times. It's what's called a rescue inhaler. You saw how to use it right?

Ceil: Yes, wait dose my mother have Asthma?

Vexen: Yes Ceil she dose.

Ceil: Oh…I guess that's why she's careful with me.

Vexen: Yes Ceil she know what it's like.

Grell: Come along son, let's return to our room and get you cleaned up.

Ceil: Yes father. 

_Sebastian sees Jamie stuck in the demon wolf form. He sighs then says_

Sebastian: Jamie, be careful in going into that form untrained. (Gets her back to normal)

Jamie: (breathing hard, pulls out her inhaler.) F-f-f

Sebastian: Hold still.

_Sebastian helps Jamie with her meds. She falls into her father arms._

Sebastian: Jamie what's on your mind?

Jamie: Daddy… I'm scared we've got two deadly villains out there wanting to hurt us.

Sebastian: (holds his little girl) Try as you may you still revert to being Daddy's little girl. Sweetie don't think I am not without fear myself. I am far older than you and more experienced than you. I can keep my emotions in check.

Jamie: I know…but it is still hard for me.

Sebastian: You sound like Ceil. How is the young Demo Reaper anyway?

Jamie: He lost it again…I don't blame him though Xigbar is a hard one to deal with.

Sebastian: I could talk some sense into him.

Jamie: That could be a thought.

_There is a knock at the door and it is Cara._

Sebastian: Cara, what are you doing here?

Cara: Basie, I came to say sorry for what I did it was wrong.

Sebastian: You're forgiven.

Cara: Oh hi Jamie…are you ok?

Jamie: Yah I'm fine Mother.

Cara: (hugs her little girl) Jamie I'm sorry I left you…I had a duty to do and it took me from you when you needed me most.

Jamie: Its ok you can't change fate.

_Jamie walks back to her room she shares with Grell and Ceil. When she gets there she sees Ceil sitting at the window looking out at the vast space._

Jamie: Ceil…son. We need to talk, mother to son.

Ceil: Am I in trouble?

Jamie: No son your not…you may of heard that I have asthma too.

Ceil: Yah from Vexen…he gave me this for mine. (Shows the inhaler)

Jamie: Good son. Keep it close to you. You'll never know when you need it. (Pulls hers out) Ceil mine works like yours, when it is just us…know its right here in my right pants pocket. You'd just administer mine twice.

Ceil: Ok…Mother I love you very much and need to stop taking all you and a dad do for me for granted, I could lose it all again.

Jamie: True… I love too.

Grell: Hi there you two. Do we have your father to thank?

Jamie: Yes Grell we do.

Grell: I'll thank him when I see him.

Jamie: You'd better.

Ceil: (hugs, and snuggles his mother) I love you very much guys.

Grell: We love you too son.

_Jamie has gone missing while on a mission to the Pride lands. The crew have gathered without realizing Ceil is also gone._

Ceil: Vasili, McDougal what are you following me for?

Vasili: Comrade, we can't let you go alone. Now can we?

Ceil: I can make you.

McDougal: Ceil, look we sever your mother and we're just as worried as you are. We owe Jamie as much as keeping you safe.

Ceil: Thank-you…I'm sorry insulting before Scot.

McDougal: It's ok Ceil

Vasili: Let's go then.

_The trio takes a ship to the Pride Land to search for Jamie. Ceil is a black fur and red mane lion. Vasili is Battle bear. McDougal is a Snake. _

Ceil: Cool I'm a lion cub!

Vasili: I'm a Battle Bear!

Ceil: (backs up scared) S-s-sn-sn-sn-ake

McDougal: Ceil It's me.

Ceil: McDougal…scare me like that again and I'll use you for pouncing practice.

McDougal: Ceil look out

_Rouge comes charging in as black fur lion with nasty green mane. He snatches Ceil and teleporting away to his ship. _

Rouge: You escaped from me and my master once, now you won't.

Ceil: Let go you fuck.

Rouge: Such language from an Earl.

Ceil: Says you!

Claude: Do you require help Master?

Rouge: Ah… Claude yes this brat needs to be reminded of his place.

Claude: (Flinches) Yes master.

_Ceil is tortured then taken to a cell and tossed in. his rival is in there as well._

Alois: Ceil? Is that you?

Ceil: (struggles to get up then falls) How the hell do they this.

Alois: (smiles) Really Ceil, what dyed your hair…changed your eye color?

Ceil: (looks at Alois, opens his other eye) What do you think?

Alois: No contract? How?

Ceil: Demons can't have contracts on each other.

Alois: So, the mighty Earl Phantomhive has become a Demon… how lovely. Still young though huh?

Ceil: Yes, some lessons you just learn your self. So said Sebastian.

Alois: He's still with you…even though you're a demon now?

Ceil: I'm kin to him now…they look after kin.

Alois: Huh. Kidnapped I guess?

Ceil: Yah… you?

Alois: Yah…that bastard turned Claude on me…

Rouge: Such inappropriate language. Round two boys

_With out warning Alois ducks behind Ceil latching on just as Ceil without trying teleports out of there._

Rouge: He's young for that…is he…the one!?

_Ceil and Alois fall and land in England in a different universe. Alois wakes first and finds himself in what appears to Ceil's mansion. He shakes Ceil awake._

Alois: Ceil wake your ass up!

Ceil: Alois…are you ok?

Alois: For the most part…where are we?

Ceil: Another universe perhaps.

Brisingr: True little Earl.

Ceil: Who are you?

Brisingr: (pulls off his mask) Yuri Trancy

Alois: You're my kin?

Yuri: Yes, but your not from this world… (Looks up) oh dear the Aralesser will not be thrilled.

Ceil: Huh?

Yuri: Come along then you two.

_As they near the garden they hear harmonic singing from two males and a female. They were singing Most wonderful of the year and went in to we wish merry Christmas._

Yuri: If you three are done we have guests.

Blödhgarm: Yuri friend who's the head here?

Yuri: You are Blödhgarm I apologize.

Blödhgarm: (Turns) Outsiders. (To Ceil) Your Ceil Phantomhive (To Alois) Your Alois Trancy.

Ceil and Alois: How do you know?

Blödhgarm: (Pulls off her Mask) I am just like you Ceil. You are my kin though you are not of this world.

Ceil: Who are you?

Blödhgarm: Jamie Ellea Phantomhive (Bows like Sebastian) Welcome to my world.

Ceil: Look I don't know how I got here and I didn't mean it.

Alois: Yah I didn't know he was coming here.

Sebastian: (whispers to Jamie) Careful he's a demon. He's not truly Ceil Phantomhive.

Ceil: What is that spouse mean Sebastian.

Sebastian: Your hearing is surprisingly well for a young Demon of only ten months old.

Ceil: Take that back!

Sebastian: You can't back the truth.

Claude: Sebastian you know better than to piss off a demon that young.

Alois: What's wrong with that Claude?

Claude: They usually can't keep their anger in check.

Alois: That's bad right?

Claude: Right.

Sebastian: I want…

Ceil: Don't finish that sentence. The last time someone wanted to test my power they nearly got killed. I don't think you want to die…or do you Sebastian.

Sebastian: You pass the test.

Ceil: (frowns) What?

Sebastian: You can control your anger quite well young Demon I'm impressed.

Ceil: Thank-you (Looks to Jamie) You're in my position here in this world?

Jamie: Yes, my it is getting late… Sebastian, Claude escort Ceil and Alois to their guest rooms for the night.

_Ceil and Alois enjoy the next day's actives. First up is breakfast Ceil is reminiscent of mornings like this in the past._

Jamie: Ceil…Something the matter?

Ceil: No just remembering that's all.

Jamie: I figured (takes note of Sebastian) Ah Sebastian good to see you.

Sebastian: Jamie there is trouble.

Jamie: What is it?

Sebastian: Rouge is up to no good again…he's looking for two people. (eyes Ceil)

Jamie: Sebastian quit leering at him. Even if he were one, Rouge is not going to touch him.

Sebastian: How do you know Jamie?

Jamie: Because Rouge will have no reason to return to his family home.

Sebastian: How can you be so sure?

Jamie: Oh but I am sure.

Ceil: Something wrong? Did I do something?

Jamie: Oh no Ceil it's not you. Have you heard of a man named Rouge?

Ceil: Heard of? No. Met? Yes.

Sebastian: See told yah

Jamie: (punches him in the face) Sebastian shut up will yah?

Sebastian: (Holding his face) I forget your ninja trained at times.

Jamie: Don't you forget that Sebastian.

_Back in the real world Jamie Tundra returns hurt but otherwise fine. She is in the med ward waking up when she sees Grell but no Ceil._

Jamie: Grell WHERE THE HELL IS CEIL?

Grell: (flinches) I don't know he ran off and didn't come back and Vasili and McDougal were the last ones to see him at all.

Jamie: Did you question them?

Grell: (Head hung in shame) No.

Jamie: (with fire in her eyes and Venom in her words) Find him alive Grell whatever it takes I don't care who you kill to find him, just bring Ceil home.

Grell: (bows) Yes Jamie.

_At that same moment Sebastian just did the same in the parallel world. _

Sebastian: (bows) Yes Jamie.

Jamie: Sebastian our best bet is to go about our lives as normal.

Sebastian: But Jamie?

Claude: Brother, it is not safe to stay put…it would only hasten our defeat to stay put.

Sebastian: Well little brother when you put it that way it is logical.

Claude: Right. What of the boys, they don't belong in this world?

Jamie: I say that they stay for now… someone is bound to come looking for them shortly hopefuly before Rouge figures out our ruse.

Claude: Agreed, brother something wrong?

Sebastian: (takes in the sent) interesting…Jamie was right some is looking for only one of the boys…he's looking for Ceil.

Claude: Is it their Grell perhaps?

Sebastian: Yes it is he's not that far from here.

_Grell shows up at the parallel Phantomhive Manor and is greeted by the two heads in the ninja grab._

Brisingr: Greetings noble Reaper what brings you here.

Grell: (shows the photo of Demon Reaper Ceil) Is this young man here?

Ceil: Father?

Grell: (turns) Ceil! (Lets Ceil run up to him and then he hugs him) Oh Ceil you're ok!

Blodhgran: Don't fear noble Reaper he was not harmed here.

Ceil: I'm sorry to of ran off. Rouge snatched me and hurt me… and Alois too.

Grell: (sees Alois meekly step out) Well come then… it seems we have a demon to liberate.

Alois: You'll free Claude?

Grell: We'll try.

_Grell, Ceil, and Alois return to the Firefly. Alois is taken to the med ward for examination. Grell takes Ceil to see Jamie in her room._

Grell: Jamie I'm back and look who I found.

Jamie: (turns her head)Ceil! My little boy you're ok!

Ceil: Yes mother I am. I'm sorry mother I ran off to find you and only got myself into trouble. I even put Alois into danger when I teleported.

Jamie: Wait what?

Grell: You traveled the way we just did?

Ceil: Yes, why?

Jamie: Ceil your young for that… that means you're the chosen one.

_What Jamie sinks in with Ceil as he asks_

Ceil: I'm what?

Jamie: The Chosen one. Demon Reaper who can do what you at so young is then one to defeat Rouge.

Grell: Ceil is only thirteen…

Jamie: I know Grell but…

Grell: (angrily) I don't care he's still our son (cries)

Jamie: Grell…

Ceil: ( Sobbing) Mother I can't do this! I'm just a kid it's not fair!

Jamie: It's not fair to ask a child to shoulder such a burden but it must be done for life isn't fair. But you must shoulder this one with pride.

Ceil: Ok mother I will.

_Jamie and Ceil have been taken by Rouge and left to die within a pit prison. Ceil wakes to find his mother Chained to the wall and bleeding. _

Ceil: Mother! Mother your hurt… what did they do to you?

Jamie: Ceil you must be strong for all our sakes… the fate of many is on your shoulders.

Ceil: (crying) mother how you can be so strong when we've been beaten.

Spirit of Vincent Phantomhive: Son… she shoulders much burden herself.

Ceil: Father! But you…

Vincent Phantomhive: Son I live in you as I have always and will continue to do. You must journey for 5 years before you are ready to return, even then will you face scorn.

Ceil: Father! Don't leave me!

Vincent Phantomhive: You are my son and the one to restore light to its rightful place.

_Ceil cries as the vision of his father vanishes, he looks to his adopted mother and says_

Ceil: I will avenge you mother.

_Ceil trains for three years to climb to the top of the pit and escape. Now it's three years later and Ceil is Sixteen and he climbs to the top._

_Ceil travels to the untied realms and winds up in Outworld. Here he sees the two emperors walking among there people. Ceil trips and falls slashing the dragon like one._

Onga: Clumsy fool!

Ceil: S-s-sorry your majesty.

Onga: Sorry an't going to cut it boy. (pulls out a curl knife)

Ceil: Ek!

Shao Kahn: Onga, put the boy down. It was a simple accident no harm done.

Onga: Says you thief.

Alex: Not this again. (Pushes his way to his father and Onga) Father! Onga, listen to your selves. You're fighting each other again.

Onga: But the boy…

Alex: (holds his hand up for silence) did nothing and he said he was sorry. Very politely I might add.

Shao Kahn: The prince is right Onga.

Onga: you're saying that cause he's your son!

_Onga puts Ceil down and slinks off by himself. Alex apporches Ceil and asks_

Alex: What is your name son?

Ceil: Ceil Sir.

Alex: (takes Ceil in his arms) I'm takeing you to Salien you look hurt.

Ceil: T-t-thank-you sir.

Alex: Ceil… call me Alex alright.

Ceil: Ok

_Two years have pasted since Ceil escaped the hell of the pit. He lives and trains in the palace. Braka a traken demon teaches Ceil some finer points of fighting in a demon form._

Braka: So boy let's see that demon form of yours.

Ceil: (transforms on will. Smoothly speaks) Well here you are.

Braka: Good you are traken. Your training just intensified, boy.

Ceil: Oh boy.

_It's a year later and Ceil is a full fleaded demon. He severs the Emperor Shao Kahn. While in his service Ceil gets mortally wounded._

Ceil: Ow Ow, Salien… help me.

Salien: Hold still Ceil you wiggle too much.

Ceil: Ow that stings

Salien: Opse, Should have warned you.

Ceil: Salien! That's not funny.

Salien: it wasn't meant to be funny Ceil.

_Once Ceil's wounds are tended to Salien looks on him without much on aside from a blanket over his privets, she asks._

Salien: Do you wish pleasers Ceil?

Ceil: Ah yah.

Salien: from whom. (about to leave)

Ceil: you Salien.

Salien: Me? You want me Ceil?

Ceil: Yes Please you're a very kind and yet quite girl. I-I-I-o-love You.

Salien: I love you Too Ceil.

_Five years have pasted since Ceil has escaped the pit. He has come home with Saline at his side. His father is there but unaware of Ceil's presence._

Grell: Sophia why did Rouge take my fiancée and son? (cries)

Sophia: To be a jerk… ah Grell don't look now but I think I see Ceil. And he has a girl his age with him.

Grell: What? (turns and sees Ceil standing there with Saline) Son? Is that you?

Ceil: Yes father I'm here. Alive and well.

Grell: (grapples Ceil) Oh son I've missed you. (stops) where is your mother?

Ceil: I don't know?

Grell: that won't cut it! Where is she Ceil! You know so tell me.

Sophia: Calm down Grell. Ceil lead us there please.

Ceil: Ok. 


End file.
